


Control

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Naga Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: It’s about 3 am, I should be asleep, but instead I’m here thinking about bluandorange's Hanzo naga au (on tumblr)





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naga Hanzo insp.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366456) by blueandorange. 



Having a tail instead of legs is.... strange. It’s the only word Hanzo feels fits his current situation. No one knows how, but instead of legs and prosthetics, now he got about ten feet of solid sapphire and gold muscled tail below his hips and navel. Everyone is trying to find out how the hell it happened, meanwhile Hanzo got to learn to adjust to his new limb. 

Adjusting had not been easy to say the least. Just learning to walk (or slide?) to get from point A to B had been a hard. Even harder was to actually have proper control of the tail at all times. He kept bumping into things, and often sending them flying in the process. After the approximately fifth chair or so hit the floor with enough force to break, Hanzo had enough. He was going to learn how to control it properly, even if he had to wrestle his own goddamn limb.

Which leads to him spending almost two weeks in the training room. He even goes as far as sleeping there, no point going back to his room when he’s gonna knock all his own shit over.

They send Genji in the second day, telling him that it’s good that he wants to learn to live with his tail, but that he should probably take a break. Hanzo says no and goes right back to what he was doing, trying to move between punching bags without touching any of them. He has yet to succeed. Genji sighs, familiar with Hanzo’s stubbornness, and promises to bring him dinner.

The fifth day, Jesse takes a look into the training room. He’s quiet on his feet when he wants to be, so Hanzo don’t notice him at first. Hanzo is throwing tennis balls at the wall with varying levels of force and angle, making himself moves as fast as he can to catch to catch them without them touching the floor.

Jesse watches with bemusement for a minute or two before knocking to alert Hanzo of his presence. Hanzo swivels around with impressive speed for someone who just got a new limb less than a week ago.

“What do you want Mccree?” Hanzo’s tone is impatient. Jesse holds up the plate of food as a peace offering.

“Just bringing you dinner is all.” Hanzo drops the tennis balls into the basket next to him, before coming over to Mccree and taking the food. Because of his tail, he’s a lot taller, almost towering over Jesse. He doesn’t know if Hanzo is doing it on purpose or if it’s his new ‘relaxed’ position, but it’s making him a bit hot and bothered. The fact that Hanzo is just wearing a tank top and some sort of loincloth isn’t helping either. He pretends it doesn’t affect him at all, and finds a seat next to Hanzo on the stack of training mats he dumped himself down onto to eat.

“Why are you here instead of my brother?”

“Just wanted to keep you company, figured’ you would be lonely in here.” Hanzo snorts while shuffling food into his mouth.

“I am not lonely, I’m training to hard to have time for such feelings.”

“Well, maybe you should slow down a tad bit? No one knows how much you can handle with that tail, and we don’t want you to overexert yourself.” Another snort from Hanzo.

“If I am tired, I rest here. No needs to worry.”

“Hanzo, you can take proper breaks ya know. It’s understandable that you want to learn how to control your tail..” Hanzo interrupts him, gesturing at him with his fork.

“Mccree, I used to be able to go and do whatever I wanted, now I got a tail in the way. I was practically a ninja, now I am not. I will get back to the same amount of control at my own pace, which is fast.” Jesse takes it in while Hanzo finishes his food, only speaking when Hanzo puts his plate down on the mat.

“Alright, I see that.” Hanzo gets up and moves back to the basket with tennis balls.

“Good.” When Jesse makes no sign of moving he looks over at him.

“You’re not leaving?” Jesse grins.

“I meant what I said about company, so you’re stuck with me even though you said you are not lonely.” 

“Very well.”

They develop a rutine after that day. Genji still brings him breakfast and lunch, but now dinner means Jesse since by then he’s done with the stuff he needs to during the day. 

They both eat together, trading stories and tips only men with their background need to know. All the while Jesse tries to pretend his crush on Hanzo isn't growing with each minute,

The stories are mostly lighthearted and fun, like the one story from Hanzo’s childhood when Genji was five and decided he wanted to swim in a bathtub filled with jam. The story has Jesse doubling over in laughter, and he can’t keep himself from teasing Genji with the story. 

When he does so, Genji gets a look on his face that least about a millisecond before it’s gone and he’s laughing and defending his younger self. 

”I was a weird kid, okay?” 

“Still weird.” Jesse’s eyes shine with humor.

“Hey!” Genji managed to hold his pout for 5 seconds before joining Jesse in laughing. When they manage to calm down a bit, Genji puts his hand on Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse can at once sense that this is more serious than the bathtub filled with jam.

“Hey, Jesse, you know.....” Genji seems to think about what to say, Jesse says nothing, nervously waiting.

“My brother does not open up and share lightly, so the fact that he shared that story with you... It is not something that he does often.” Jesse processes that bit of information in silence. Genji pats his shoulder before leaving Jesse to his own thoughts.

Jesse is till thinking about it when he enters the the training room a little later, cigar lazily hanging from his mouth, so it takes him a second to notice he can’t see Hanzo anywhere.

“Hanzo?” 

“Up here.” Looks to where the voice is coming from, and spots Hanzo sitting in the rafters.

“How the HELL’d you get up there, darling?”

“I wanted to, so I figured it out.” Jesse lets out a short and impressed laugh. 

“Well, looks like ya got control now.” 

“Indeed.” Hanzo gets down with ease, getting down without making much sound at all. Jesse is impressed, he looks so natural now. He pretends he dosen’t notice that Hanzo isn’t wearing a tank top or t-shirt today. Hanzo takes a towel hanging over some equipment, tossing it over his shoulder.

“I will be leaving now, no more use being here for a while.” Hanzo moves towards the door and at the same time closer Jesse. He pretends that he doesn’t notice that Hanzo’s bare chest are at almost at height with his face,

“Look at ya, all tall and proud.” Jesse teases with a flirty smirk.

“Mhm, tall enough to do this.” Hanzo puts his elbow on Jesse’s shoulder with a smirk of his own, pretending to support himself on his shoulder. Jesse smirks right back.

“You’re a little shit, ya know that?” Hanzo hums, still smirking, his eyes briefly flick down. Jesse lets his own eyes fall to Hanzo’s lips, down to his bare chest, and up again, meeting intense eyes. 

Hanzo lowers himself a little, still taller than Mccree, but not as much. He leans slightly forward, hovering. Jesse takes his cigar out of his mouth, and puts it out on his prosthetic arm, before grabbing Hanzo face and dragging him closer. 

Their lips meet and it is heavenly. It is gentle, careful and slow. They are no rush, just enjoying kissing each other over and over. Hanzo’s arms wraps around Jesse’s torso, almost lifting him of his feet. 

When they break apart they have to stay still to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. They smile at each other, Hanzo lowers himself to the same height as Jesse, and wraps his tail around him. There’s a small moment of self doubt from Hanzo when he feels Jesse twitching with the motion and new sensation, but it’s over quickly when Jesse drags him closer and kisses him again.


End file.
